Omegle is a Funny Place: Rewrite
by Mars and Kitkat
Summary: After catching his little brother in the act of talking to a sure-to-be pedophile, Lovino gets pissy and demands to meet this man he met on Omegle. Little did he know, these little conversations would soon escalate into a love he never expected to find over the internet. Spamano, Lemons, Yaoi, Internet meeting and romancing, Lots of fluff, Feliciano involved, Brotherly moments
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Omegle is a Funny Place  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Language, possible smut later on**

**Summary: Lovino's always been very hard at trusting, and it's really clear in the way he talks to complete strangers. Sometimes even to his own brother. However, after spending a night on the website "Omegle," he and Feliciano come across a stranger who seems to take an interest in their antics. Even if he seems a little friendly, he has to be a great person, right?**

**Apparently not. Lovino's weary of him from the start, and it doesn't help Feliciano's always talking to him right in front of the Italian!**

**At least he never has to talk to him.**  
**It's not like they live by each other.**

* * *

**Yep! I've started rewriting this story. Why? I had a lot of fun with it originally, however, 899 word chapters aren't going to cut it. I'd have liked to make this one longer, but, y'know, it's past my bedtime and I have schoolwork to do.**

**Anyways, hopefully I'll alternate between updating this and Bloody Frog, along with any new stories I begin writing! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"That is the fucking _last _adolescent dick I want to see today! I'm leaving!" Lovino's hand connected with the cushiony backing of his chair, wrenching it out from under him to give him a cleared path straight to the door. "Get the hell off of that website! It's disgusting!" Holding his head from the overwhelming disgust within him, he began heading from the room. However, before he had gotten a few feet, a desperate hand curled around his wrist and forced him to stop in his path. Glancing back, he came face-to-face with the younger Italian boy with the expression of a saddened puppy.

"Fratello, wait! I know it looks bad, but... It's actually a really cool website! There's cool people on here!" His dazzling smile was enough to force the other to at least stop and consider it, and with a slight inspiration to agree, he finally answered.

"Not happening. Let me go!"

"But... wait! We can go on the option of similar interests! That'd be fun!" With a grin, Feliciano tugged on Lovino and led him back to the computer by force, letting him fall into worn pillow that made up one of the two office chairs. He folded his arms bitterly, crossing his arms to match, refusing to pay any attention to the screen.

Feliciano clicked on the big, blue button after he had gotten his brother situated, and the grey words flashed neatly across the screen.

_Looking for someone you can chat with. Hold on. _

Lovino turned his vision to the screen the second he heard Feliciano beginning to clack on his keyboard, surveying the conversation to see the kind of things they were saying.

His eyes scanned across the orange and blue logo, reading "OMEGLE." God, this website was for creeps. All they had seen the entire day was teenage penis, groups of 12 year old girls with their tank-tops falling off, groups of old men laughing and insulting everyone they found, and the occasional character dressed in bright costumes or horse heads. And glancing over this guy wasn't any better.

_You: ciao! ^_^ how are u? _

_Stranger: good u _

_You: good! :)) _

_Stranger: whos that with you? ;))) u 2 up for sum fun times_

_You: my brother! tho hes being grumpy right now. yea sure! _

_Stranger: then how about I cheer u 2 up by showing u my big, fat- _

Lovino snapped his hand down on the mouse, quickly disconnecting from the man they had been talking to. Feliciano turned a disapproving face towards his brother, continuing to cycle through people until he found someone interesting. The older sibling sighed heavily, disturbed by his brother's antics. If he wasn't here, who knows what kind of antics Feli could get into? After all, it's not like he didn't like getting naked, so what if he got tricked into thinking it was all innocent? What if he got video taped?

The Italian shook his head free of the thoughts, tuning back in to monitor his brother's conversations. On screen was a rather slim man who was shirtless. He seemed to be having a rather nice time with his friends, because there was food and alcohol and clothing strung everywhere. Lights flashed in the background, and in the faint volume of the speakers chattering was heard.

The man had a deep tan, followed by curly brown hair and turtle-green eyes to match. He wasn't super sculpted, but he had a good size of muscle for his weight. He looked a bit like a male model. A more drunken version of one.

_Stranger: Hola! _

_You: ciao! _

_Stranger: What cha up to? _

_You: im with my brother! wbu?_

_Stranger: I'm at a party with some friends. Not anything special jajaja. asl? _

_You: asl? _

_Stranger: Age, sex, location!_

On webcam, Lovino forced himself in front of Feliciano, quickly unmuting the mic. The stranger seemed a bit taken aback by the sudden action, and his smile faded in the slightest.

"Listen, jackass!" Lovino shouted into their webcam, a heavy glare coating his features. "Don't go preying on my brother! Go shove your questions up your ass and leave us alone!"

_Stranger: Did I upset you? I'm sorry! :( I was just asking. _

Feliciano quickly seized the keyboard before Lovino had a chance, hiding it from the tougher man.

_You: dont worry its fine! he's just grumpy because of people on here. but he's backing off now! _

_Stranger: That's good! So, how are you today? _

_You: good~~~ ^^ _

_Stranger: What's your name? :o _

_You: Feliciano Vargas! and my brother's name is hrgfuihdfsuihgtrfdvjhguirgfd h7yrfeudnghruiedfsyhrf_

_Stranger: ...? _

_You: stop prying on my brother you jackass!_

_Stranger: The one from earlier? Hola Feli's brother! _

_You: don't call him that you idiot! _

_Stranger: Alright... I'm sorry! :( _

_You: fratello just left... but we could talk some other time~ :33_

_Stranger: Sure, sounds nice. Do you have a kik? _

_You: yep! pastaluvr44554 _

_Stranger: I'll add you tonight! _

You: okay! I'll keep on watch :)))

You: IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL REPORT UR ASS TO THE COPS

Stranger: Feli's brother? Hi!

You: YOU BETTER FUCKING FORGET ALL ABOUT HIM

Stranger: caps lock? did i do something wrong?

You: srry about fratello :c his name is lovino if you want a name to call him!

Stranger: That's cute!

You: fratello came back :( he said i have to go cook dinner i'll message you later?

Stranger: Alright! Adois

_Stranger: *Adios!_

* * *

"Stupid."

The knife in Lovino's hand harshly penetrated the potato under it, though there wasn't much to cut through. The blade slammed down against the hard surface of the cutting board, making the olive-skinned hand shake as the force vibrated through it.

"That website is so incredibly stupid!"

Once again, Lovino repeated his actions, taking out his anger on the food he was chopping to be thrown into his Spanish-styled dish he'd learned when he was younger.

"Feliciano, come help me with dinner!"

Lovino waited for minutes, however, no response came. Frustrated with the antics that had already taken place, the young adult forced himself from the kitchen, throwing the towel draped on his neck onto the counter behind him. "Feli, time for-!"

His heart stopped when he saw the sight in front of him. Feliciano glanced behind him, his face lighting up when he saw his older brother. On the computer screen he'd been watching was the face of the Spaniard, whom seemed to be enjoying a previous talk they'd been having over Skype.

"Fratello? Did you need something- Hey! Lovino, wait!"

Instead of doing as he said, Lovino stomped over towards where their computer was set, mashing down the key to mute the conversation.

"Lovino, what did I do? I'm just talking to him!"

"It's been two days! Haven't you gotten over him yet?"

Feliciano frowned, glancing back towards where the very confused Toni sat, waiting patiently for them to come back. A sound echoed from the computer, and a message popped up.

_ToniToast5: Hola, Lovi! :) Glad to see you've joined the party!~_

Lovino paid no mind to the message, his face only turning a light shade of red from being addressed. "Hang up."

"Lovi... we're talking!"

"Which I said no to!"

_ToniToast5: Is everything OK Feli?_

"Hang up."

"No! Fr... Fratello, he's my friend! I can talk to him if I want."

_ToniToast5: Holaaaa~?_

_pastaluvr44554: LEAVE US ALONE _

_ToniToast5: I'm really sorry, Lovi! It's just... Feli's really cool!_

_pastaluvr44554: gtfo _

_ToniToast5: I'm sorry, Lovi! :c _

_pastaluvr44554: fuck u _

"I'm sorry..." Feliciano mumbled, watching his brother leave the room with a bitter aura echoing around him, These moods left him dangerous... and... sometimes kinda emotional. "Fratello's just hard at warming up to people. But someday you'll be friends, right?"

"Of course!" Antonio grinned back, holding up a pinky. "Pass this onto him! I promise that, once we become friends, I'll be by his side forever, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Language**

**Well, I've gotten the second chapter done! My goal is to start one of my next fanfictions, and update all three daily, since I have extra time now~ Though I don't think I'll be able to do this on the weekends. **

**Anyways, I loved the feedback I got on the original of this, and it'd be great if other people reviewed this story! It's what keeps me updating!  
**

**Thank you to those who read the first chapter and favourited it!**

* * *

_ToniToast5: Hola~ _

_pastaluvr44554: why the hell are you still talking to me_

_ToniToast5: Hola, Lovi! _

_pastaluvr44554: what the hell! how do you know it's me! _

_ToniToast5: Because Feli's actually nice to me...~ :)_

_pastaluvr44554: ..._

_pastaluvr44554: stop acting like such a pedophile and leave him alone! _

_ToniToast5: Oh, come on. :( I can't be much older than you, can I? I'm only 24! :D How old are you?_

_pastaluvr44554: like hell i'd tell you _

_ToniToast5: Hmm... let me guess... _

_ToniToast5: I'd say..._

_ToniToast5: 19? _

_**pastaluvr44554 is unavailable.**_

_ToniToast5: Lovi?  
_

* * *

_pastaluvr44554: i'm sorry about fratello :(( i just read your conversation. _

_ToniToast5: It's fine~! I love talking to him! _

_pastaluvr44554: :3 really? he can be mean but in actuality, he's really nice! _

_ToniToast5: I just wish Lovi liked me! _

_pastaluvr44554: you know, it's funny! Grandpa gave fratello that nickname before he went into the hospital! it's always made him turn red! ^_^ _

_ToniToast5: Your Grandpa's in the hospital? D: Lo siento! I hope he's okay! _

_pastaluvr44554: i think he is so it's fine! ^^ i can't remember the name of what he has, but he just needs to be cared for for now. he's been in for around a year or two. _

_pastaluvr44554: i'm going to visit him today actually! _

_ToniToast5: Sounds fun! _

_ToniToast5: Hey, you never told me where you lived! _

_pastaluvr44554: the US in California! :) _

_ToniToast5: :O me too! _

_ToniToast5: Do you have a facebook? _

_pastaluvr44554: no :( _

_ToniToast5: well, add me if you ever get one, okay? I'll send you a link to my profile! _

_pastaluvr44554: ok! i'll give it to lovi, too! :) _

_ToniToast5: ^u^_

_ToniToast5: Gilbert's calling... I have to go out somewhere with him! _

_pastaluvr44554: okay! have fun! ciao! _

_ToniToast5: Adios! _

_**ToniToast5 is away**_

* * *

_ToniToast5: Hi, lovino-vargaslovino-vargas69, I'd like to add you on Skype! ToniToast5 _

_lovino-vargas_lovino-vargas69: what the hell 

_ lovino-vargas69: how the hell did you find me _

_ lovino-vargas69: why WOULD I EVEN ADD YOU _

_ToniToast5: Because I promised Feli I'd talk to you more! _

_ lovino-vargas69: I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU _

_ToniToast5: At least add me so I can pretend we talked? :( _

_ lovino-vargas69: no _

_ToniToast5: Por favor?_

_ lovino-vargas69: it's per favore you jackass_

_ToniToast5: :/ not in Spanish _

_ lovino-vargas69: that face looks stupid_

_ToniToast5: Are you two Italian? :O That's the Italian spelling, right? _

_ lovino-vargas69: ... are u that dense_

_ToniToast5: That's cool! ^_^_

_ lovino-vargas69: oh my god NO DON'T USE THAT FACE _

_ lovino-vargas69: felicaino uses that ALL THE TIME_

_ lovino-vargas69: just don't i'll literally beat your face in _

_ lovino-vargas69: ..._

_ lovino-vargas69: (puch)_

_ lovino-vargas69: shit_

_ lovino-vargas69: (punch) _

_ToniToast5: ;( _

_ lovino-vargas69: oh shut the hell up _

_ToniToast5: Can we webcam sometime? It'd be fun to talk to you! _

_ lovino-vargas69: not happening _

_ToniToast5: But... Lovi :( _

_ lovino-vargas69: i told you i'm not even going to add you_

_ lovino-vargas69: why am i still here_

_ToniToast5: Because you're starting to like me? :D _

_ToniToast5: or... you just can't find the block button? _

_ lovino-vargas69: ..._

_ lovino-vargas69: shut up i'll find it _

_ToniToast5: :D _

_ lovino-vargas69: what's with those faces oh my god_

_ lovino-vargas69: those are so annoying i swear to fucking god _

_ToniToast5: Feli and I are in a Skype call now! do you wanna join? :)) _

_ lovino-vargas69: NO _

_ToniToast5: Feli says hi! _

_ lovino-vargas69: ok that's it _

_ToniToast5: Wait, Lovi, what are you doing? _

_ToniToast5: :O don't hang us up _

_ToniToast5: Are you still talking to Feli?_

_ToniToast5: Looooovi~ _

_ToniToast5: Si te pudiera mentir_

_ToniToast5: te diría que aquí_

_ToniToast5: todo va marchando muy bien_

_ToniToast5: pero no es así _

_ lovino-vargas69: i was gone for five minutes how bored could you be _

_ lovino-vargas69: i don't understand damn Spanish_

_ToniToast5: Welcome back! _

_ lovino-vargas69: no i just came back to log off_

_ToniToast5: But... But Lovi! Feli's not even back yet! :'(_

_ lovino-vargas69: doesn't that suck ass_

_ lovino-vargas69: we're going somewhere_

_ToniToast5: I'll just try to get you to add me some other day :)_

_ lovino-vargas69: it's never going to happen_

_ lovino-vargas69: we're going now_

_ lovino-vargas69: bye_

_ToniToast5: Adios. :(_

_ lovino-vargas69 has shared contact details with ToniToast5_

_ToniToast5: :D _

_** lovino-vargas69 is unavailable**_

* * *

_ToniToast5 has sent lovino-vargas69 a file. _

_ lovino-vargas69: what the hell is that_

_ToniToast5: Open it! _

_ lovino-vargas69 has accepted the file _

_ lovino-vargas69: ... _

_ToniToast5: Feliz cumpleaños~! _

_ToniToast5: Feli told me it was your birthday! _

_ lovino-vargas69: why the hell is there a giant tomato on it _

_ToniToast5: You said they're your favourite! :) _

_ lovino-vargas69: you've got to be kidding me _

_ToniToast5: Do you not like it? :( _

_ToniToast5: I'm sorry you didn't... I tried to make it nice, but... _

_ lovino-vargas69:..._

_ lovino-vargas69: it's... okay _

_ToniToast5: :O Really? _

_ lovino-vargas69: si _

_ lovino-vargas69: grazie _

_ToniToast5: You're welcome! :D I'm glad you like it! _

_ lovino-vargas69: i never said I liked it! it's just not that bad! _

_ToniToast5: ;) Okay~ _

_ToniToast5: Anyways, I hope you have fun! _

_ lovino-vargas69: yeah sure _

_ lovino-vargas69: ciao_

* * *

_ToniToast5 has added lovino-vargas69 and pastaluvr44554 to the conversation_

_pastaluvr44554: fratello's getting on!_

_ lovino-vargas69: oh great _

_pastaluvr44554: where's toni"? _

_pastaluvr44554: *? _

_ToniToast5: Here! Lo siento! Gilbert was using the computer! _

_ToniToast5: Now Francis is calling me ^_^ brb _

_pastaluvr44554: okay! _

_ToniToast5: gUtEn MoRGEn _

_ToniToast5: AHA WHAT'S UP _

_ToniToast5: HALLO? _

_ lovino-vargas69: wtf is your keyboard having a seizure _

_ lovino-vargas69; talk normally fucker _

_ToniToast5: WhICH ONee OF u is FELI _

_pastaluvr44554: *raises hand* ^_^ _

_ToniToast5: ArE U LovI THEN? _

_ lovino-vargas69: no _

_ToniToast5: WhO's LOvI? _

_ lovino-vargas69: are you that much of an idiot _

_ToniToast5: ... Oh ur nAME _

_pastaluvr44554: where's toni? :O _

_ToniToast5: off dOING SOMeTHING STuPiD_

_pastaluvr44554: is this Francis? _

_ToniToast5 HA NO FUCKING WAY _

_ToniToast5: I'm NoT tHaT StIcK in the mud! _

_ToniToast5: shit toni's coming back _

_ToniToast5: GiL oUT _

_pastaluvr44554: ? _

_pastaluvr44554: i hear banging from the other room _

_pastaluvr44554: fratello are you ok? _

_pastaluvr44554: Cosa c'è?_

_pastaluvr44554: Fratello? _

_pastaluvr44554: ... fratello's hitting his head on the desk_

_pastaluvr44554: i don't think he liked gilbert :( _

_ToniToast5: Lovi, don't do that! You'll hurt yourself! _

_ lovino-vargas69: i'm not a little kid shithead _

_ lovino-vargas69: who the fuck was that_

_ lovino-vargas69: he talked like a 12 year old on fucking 9gag _

_ToniToast5: My roommate... Gilbert. He's... interesting! But cool! _

_pastaluvr44554: he seemed like it! _

_pastaluvr44554: what are you up to, toni? _

_ToniToast5: well, I just helped Francis move his mattress of his bed. He'd redecorating his bedroom! we're doing a lot of renovating ^_^ _

_other than that_

_not really anything _

_ lovino-vargas69: if you use that face again i'll cut off your balls _

_ToniToast5: ^^;?_

_ lovino-vargas69: don't you fucking dare_

_ToniToast5: ^u^ _

_ lovino-vargas69: i'm not fucking kidding _

_ToniToast5: ^w^? _

_ lovino-vargas69: I'M SERIOUS _

_ToniToast5: ^.^ _

_ lovino-vargas69: DON'T BE A DICK STOP _

_ToniToast5: ^o^ _

_pastaluvr44554: ^n^ _

_ToniToast5: ^v^ _

_pastaluvr44554: ^-^ _

_ToniToast5: ^x^ _

_pastaluvr44554: =^u^= _

_ToniToast5: ^m^ _

_pastaluvr44554: (^w^)^n^ _

_ToniToast5: (^o^) _

_ToniToast5:(^w^) ^n^(^u^) _

_ lovino-vargas69: i hate you both_

**_ lovino-vargas69 has left the conversation_**

_** lovino-vargas69 is unavailable**_

* * *

It was crazy how two weeks of talking to someone could easily make them your best friend. Antonio had demonstrated this clearly within the Vargas household. Just 16 days before, Feliciano and Lovino had discovered the friendly, well-kept brunette over some random chat site, and he had easily become a favourite of the two. One of the only topics that was discussed was what Antonio recently did, how Antonio felt. For Feliciano, it was great... for Lovino, eh, not so much.

Even after all the time he'd spent harassing Antonio, he still hadn't come to fully trust him. Though, that was the wise thing to do over the internet, after all. But there was something different about him. He seemed trustworthy, in a way. Maybe it was the fact he hadn't dug into their personal life, other than the occasional question he was honestly interested in the answer of. He seemed to be letting them open up at their own pace.

They'd learned quite a bit about him in the past few days. They knew he lived with two others; a Frenchmen blonde named Francis, and an Albino named Gilbert. Honestly, the band of the three was kind of... odd. But they seemed fine enough.

He was also of Spanish decent. He'd lived in Spain until he was 17, then moved to California with his family. There, he'd met his friends. They currently lived in the LA area.

Lovino pondered over all the things he knew about the Spaniard. Still, it wasn't enough to convince him to give away their exact location yet. If Antonio found out they only lived a two hour drive away, who knew what kind of trouble he'd stir up? He'd probably track them down! That'd be fucking creepy!

A disgusted look rolled over his lips as he perched himself against the hard wall behind him. The bed creaked as he moved. He rolled his head back to face the computer screen, and Feliciano's chattering tuned back in. He had been talking insistently for minutes, blabbering on and on until he couldn't breathe, refilling his lungs then repeating the cycle. Antonio listened intently, taking in every word. What idiots.

"I honestly don't know which I like better!" The younger Italian bounced with every word he spoke, a childish gleam in his eyes. "I really like tomatoes chopped up and put in my rice, but I also love the bell peppers! Then again, I guess you can mix them! Maybe I should try that next time!"

"I had this great dish when I visited a city down south a couple weeks ago!" Antonio said with wide eyes as he recalled the event. "It was Mexican rice, but with zucchini! San Diego has great food cart stands!"

Lovino choked on his own spit, sitting up in a flurry. His arms were tangled in the blankets he'd wrapped around himself, which took him extra seconds to fix himself as not to be bound to the wall. Feliciano jumped, and both the men glanced over towards him as he moved. "San Diego?" He said with furrowed brows and an angry look. "Why were you there?"

"I go there every month to visit the bed and breakfast my Mama owns!" He grinned through the webcam. There was a slight lag, making the words play through the speaker a second after they had been said. "I'm actually going again next weekend."

Lovino clenched his fists, his jaw locking into place. _'Of course he'd fucking visit the town Feliciano was in! I bet it's all a lie!' _He spoke before the very, very excited Feliciano had a chance to, not wanting him to say anything that could put them in trouble. "What's the place called?" He demanded, training his eyes on the other.

"Hmm? San-D Bed and Breakfast, I think!" He smiled wide, obviously very proud of the place. "Why, Lovi?"

"Just checking the reviews," Lovino muttered, and pushed past Feliciano to the screen. "We're leaving now. Bye."

"Wait, Lovi-!"

Lovino hit the red telephone on the screen as he'd done... surprisingly, quite a lot before. _Call ended. _

"Isn't this great, Fratello?" Feliciano grinned excitedly, a clear glee in his words. "Antonio's coming here! We can meet him, and go out to lunch!"

"That's not going to happen." Lovino said assertively, closing the laptop. Honestly, he'd do anything to keep Feliciano away until he could get the chance to confront this creep for himself. Suddenly, all the interacting they'd done disappeared down the drain. "Don't tell him we live here."

"But..."

"Just don't. That's it." Lovino slipped the laptop into his hands, making sure to carry it so it wouldn't fall. With it tucked under his arm, he spun on his heels and marched from the room. "...Now let's find out who you really are, Antonio."


End file.
